The Legend of Zelda: The Alliance
by amberxgayle
Summary: Dark Link's defeat in OOT banished him to the Sacred Realm. He slipped free when Ganon was resurrected in TP. Weak, Dark Link hid in the Shadows during the Twilight Era. Puppet Zelda's defeat split her and Zelda into two, leaving Puppet Zelda a mere phantom of her former body. Dark Link vowed to find Zelda a solid form, if she promised to help ressurrect their Master.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One**

_How had I been defeated?_ Dark Link asked himself nearly every day. Ever since he was conquered by the Hero of Time, he was constantly blaming and questioning himself. _I mirrored you're every move. I was created for the sole purpose of killing you, and you defeated me._

He crept through the shadows of Hyrule Field in thought, searching for a purpose. Ever since his defeat by Link, he was weak. He had hardly the strength to even wield his sword for long before he became exhausted. A lot of it was in his head, and his own self loathing thoughts were what made him weak.

He'd just watched his Master be defeated for the second time by the Hero of Time's descendent. He yearned to have the ability to resurrect his Master, but alas, he was too weak, and had no experience in the dark magic he would need to break the seal.

It had rained the night before, and in a puddle, Dark Link stared at his reflection. A failure was all he saw. He had one purpose, one reason, and he failed his Master. He had no way of redeeming himself. Dark Link wanted nothing more than death. Without a purpose, he was useless, a wasted shade.

He'd attempted his own murder dozens of times. But to no avail, for a shadow cannot be killed. It will always remain, as long as there is a figure to cast it, the shadow can never vanish. The only way to destroy himself, was to destroy the Hero, and the Hero's decedents. If this was accomplished, he would no longer exist.

_I can't even commit my own suicide_. He had no means of defeating the Hero, since he had been over powered when he was at his strongest. If there was a way to regain his strength, he did not know of it. He gritted his teeth and began wandering the field once more.

_I will redeem myself. I will resurrect the King of Evil, my creator. I will murder the so called Hero, and cease to exist. I will accomplish my sole purpose._

* * *

She lingered in the corner of the Royal bedroom, glaring at the sleeping Princess. _How dare she take my form from me. _She wanted to steal the Princess, and leave her body-less like she had been since the split. Puppet Zelda, she deserved a true form. Focusing all her hatred and agony on the Princess, she watched her day by day, hoping she could find a way to steal her solid form back.

Being the mere spirit she was, her attempts were useless. The Princess could not see or feel her presence. The only idea she'd thought up that might restore her solid form, was the death of Princess Zelda. The Princess, however was untouchable by her. It crossed her mind that her Master may be able to restore her body, if he returns. But the possibility of that within the next century was not.

_My Master. _He was the main reason she wished to retrieve her true form. She'd fallen in love with her creator, as well as let him down. She had to sit back and watch his defeat. _That_ _damn Hero. Stealing the Princess's body back, and sealing away my Master. Why does he continue to live for what he's done? _

The sleeping Princess jostled in her sleep, causing Puppet Zelda's thoughts to collect. Waiting for some accident, for the Princess to welcome death was tedious, and useless. But how else could the Puppet spend her time? She had all the time in the world as long as she was concerned. No one could see her, no one could sense her. She went un-noticed by the living, but the dead welcomed her. She was the greatest evil spirit that wandered Hyrule, being the pure creation of the King of Evil, and the dead treated her like Royalty. No, she didn't want their loyalty and devotion.

Her true form and her Master; that was all she desired. Perhaps there was another way to accomplish these desires. What would it hurt to search? She did have all the time in the world, leaving the living Princess unattended for a while wouldn't hurt; she wasn't making any difference anyway.

Taking a last glance at the solid form she longed for, she slipped through the tower's window and dropped into Castle Town, where she wandered completely undetected by the living. Their careless ignorance made her sick. Her presence there should drive them into hiding, bring their fears to reality. But no, they continued about their day, seeing right through the spirit, Puppet Zelda.

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. The Deal

**Chapter One**

Puppet Zelda slipped past the people in Castle Town, and made her way into Hyrule field. It was mid-day and even though it would be better to search at night, she was hoping to run into a Poe or something of the sort. She would ask them of resurrection; and the power needed to perform one. Resurrecting her Master, she would have her love back and he would find a way for her to regain a true form. Placing her feet on the ground, she began to walk the paths of the field.

It would have been easier to just glide along the ground, rather than doing like mortals and walking, but Poes only appeared when one stepped near the area they rested. Her glowing hair flowed behind her as sauntered along the dirt paths. The light made her sick. Hyrule would be so much more beautiful under the rule of her Master. The thought of this world in ruins thrilled her. Yes, his castle would take the place of that blasted Princess's castle. The Hylians would fall into turmoil if they chose not to follow the rightful King of the World.

She smirked, yes. As soon as she brought her Master back to life, this world would be theres for the taking. After roaming Hyrule field for quite some time, lost in her thoughts of the world her Master would create, a cackle was heard from behind her. Turning, she came to face a purple Poe who's yellow eyes told stories of the world beyond the living.

"Ms. Puppet Zelda." The Poe bowed his head. Puppet Zelda scoffed at the sight.

"Don't call me that." She spat, stepping closer. "I have a question to ask of you Poe."

"Y-yes Ms.? Anything f-for you." Her eye twitched at the formal title again, obviously the simple minded Poe hadn't cared enough to correct himself.

"The power to resurrect. How is such a spell performed?" She questioned sternly.

"Oh. I don't think such a spell is possible Ms." Frustrated with the Poe and his ignorance, she snarled at him and began to form one of her own spells.

"Then you are useless." The Poe hadn't enough time to even put his hands up in defense or plead for his undead life before the spell hit him, and he burst into nothingness. She smiled at ability to finally use one of her spells again. They only worked on the dead, and it wasn't as thrilling as using one on the living, but it still satisfied her blood lust.

Of course such spells were possible, how else could her Master have returned so many times before? Stupid Poe. Hopefully she could come across one of intelligence. Even though Poes were just simple spirits, one of them must have some sort of a brain.

A movement near one of the trees she passed caught her eye, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Nothing appeared to be near the tree. Just before she turned away, she noticed two glowing red orbs in the shadow, watching her. _It's a shade. How is it he sees me? _She stepped towards the shade and he drew his sword, just as she drew hers.

She struck at him but he blocked it with his shield. She continued striking at the shade, trying not to let her questions overwhelm and distract her. The shade's sword pierced through her stomach; she didn't feel a thing. The shade was obviously confused. She had less than a second to make a move. Either kill the shade, or question him. Even though her bloodlust was strong, she pinned the shade to the ground.

"How is it you notice me? You're a shade! You're not dead." Her eyes met his red glowing ones, at the same time he noticed the markings up the side of her face, and her slightly glowing form.

"_He _made you." They spoke at the same time. Puppet Zelda released him, and they both found their feet, staring in disbelief at each other. She now noticed he was a shade of the Hero's. The resemblance was exact, had he not been dark with his crimson eyes.

"I mistook you for Princess Zelda." He whispered examining her. The thought of someone confusing her with that weak Princess made her angry. But she bit her tongue and held her temper, maybe this shade knew something she didn't.

"Why are you here? What's your purpose?" She demanded a bit rudely.

"Why should I tell you?" He responded, looking at her un-trusting.

"I see." She said as she began circling him. He was starting to annoy her, but she had to bite her tongue.

"What's yours?" He asked. She laughed.

"Why should I tell you Shade?" She answered sarcastically.

"Fine. My purpose was to defeat the Hero of Time and serve King Ganondorf." He gave in, his voice full of annoyance.

"Ah, so you failed." Puppet Zelda taunted.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say you were meant to defeat the Hero of Light. Well, I saw him crossing this field just the other day. I guess I'm not the only one who failed." She eyes narrowed at him. "Now I'm a bit busy at the moment, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh? And what is it you're so busy with Shade?"

"Serving my Master, bringing him back." He said smugly. The thought of sharing her Master made her sick.

"Really now? Because that requires magic I'm positive you're not capable of." She commented.

"And you are?" He raised his eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"Actually, yes." As soon as she said this, he knew he needed her.

"Then I could use your help."

"And in return?" She was going to use him for what she could considering she already planned on resurrecting her Master.

"What do you want?"

"A body." She answered simply.

"What?" He asked, bewildered. What did she mean a body?

"You heard me. A solid form. I had one when my Master first created me, but once the Hero defeated me, the Princess and I were split in two. She took the body, I remain a spirit." She answered calmly.

"I'm not sure how exactly I can get you a solid form. But I can do my best." She sighed and held out her hand.

"Fine. I'll help you resurrect our Master-"

"And I'll help you find a solid form." He finished taking her hand and shaking it.

"Until our Master is resurrected, we have an alliance. You watch my back, I'll watch yours. Once we complete our part of the bargain, we don't have to see each other again. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Please R&R!**


	3. You Can't Trust An Assasin

**The Legend of Zelda: The Alliance**

"So these witches you mentioned, they know how to perform a resurrection?" Puppet Zelda questioned as the two strolled through Hyrule field, towards the dessert.

"Well, I'm not certain. However, they're our best bet, given they're still around in this time. Being that they're immortal however, they shouldn't be dead. It's just a matter of finding them." He made a move to adjust his sword on hist belt, and Puppet Zelda jumped defensively back. He eyed her. "I thought we were supposed to trust each other?" He commented, a bit happy with the idea that he was able to seam menacing to her.

"We are." She retorted. "But given you're an assassin, and your sole purpose is to kill, can you really be fully trusted?"

"I guess I could say the same about you." He answered, walking farther ahead. Puppet Zelda took a moment to catch his pace, not as use to walking as she was simply floating on the air.

"Hold up Shade." She spoke finally reaching his side. "We've got to trust each other if this alliance is going to work. We can't be flinching every time the other makes a move."

"I'm not the one who's flinching." He pointed out. She paused a moment realizing this. She wasn't afraid of him was she? He was a creation of Her master, given he was powerful. But there's no way he was stronger than she, was there? "Why do you keep calling me Shade?" He inquired a few moments later.

"It's easier than referring to you as Dark Link." She answered. He stopped and turned to Puppet Zelda.

"What?" She demanded, as he looked her over.

"I think I'll call you.. Zeldette. It's easier. And since your a puppet, it's like a combination of Zelda and the word Marionette." She made a face at this.

"You will do no such thing." She rebutted. A grin formed across his face realizing she didn't like it.

"No, I think I will." He turned and continued walking. Her eyes narrowed at him. It was taking everything in her not to slay him right there. No one talked back to her like that. But unfortunately, she needed him just a little while longer. "So how do you think I can keep my part of the bargain?"

"I don't know, otherwise I wouldn't need you're help. The only thing that may work besides reviving Master, is to kill Princess Zelda. But I can't touch the living in my current state."

"Why don't you just wait for Ganondorfs return then? We're doing that anyway." He suggested.

"Because my powers aren't as strong as they really are in this state. It's unlikely I can perform the resurrection without a solid form." He stopped suddenly and turned on her.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because..?" His voice was full of annoyance.

"It wouldn't matter if you were keeping your part of the bargain anyway, unless you didn't intend to keep it." She eyed him now raising an eyebrow. He realized her point and they continued their journey, more than half way to the dessert. Neither of them were looking forward to working with each other for long, but they knew they had to hold it together long enough to revive their Master. The thought occured to both of them, that once their Master was revived, they would have to share him. Dark Link didn't like the thought at all. Once he was resurrected, and she received her solid form, he would have the ability to slay her. Now, being that she was a spirit, he couldn't touch her. His sword would go straight through her, and she would feel nothing. He planned on taking the opportunity when it came. He would have done his part of the bargain, and would have no guilty conscience for her death.

He eyed her thoughtfully. Why hadn't he known of her existence before now? He'd seen his Master be defeated, but he must have over looked her presence. She looked so much like the Princess, the only difference was the pale skin with dark markings, and the dark eyes. She noticed him glancing at her, and she gave him a questioning look. The two fallen creations continued in silence until they reached the dessert entrance.

It was much different from the dessert in Dark Links time. The Gerudo race seamed to no longer exist, if they did, their Fortress no longer resided in the dessert. He made his way to the place he figured the Spirit temple may have been; but found nothing. He must have been looking in the wrong place. It had to be here. Even if it was buried beneath the sand, it had to be here.

"Zeldette, you check over there for anything resembling a temple. Dig through the sand if you have to." She snarled at the name, but listened to him and made her way in the opposite direction. The two searched for hours, and it wasn't until dusk was setting in that Zeldette uncovered something that resembled a stone shrine beneath the sand.

"Shade, I think I found something." She called, looking over the symbols engraved on the stone.

Dark Link was at her side in a few moments eyeing it. He recognized it as the shrine where the spirit waited to guide travelers to the temple. He glanced in the northeast direction of the dessert, the general area in which the spirit traveled in his time. Sure enough, in the distance he noticed a mountain of sand that looked out of place. "That's it." He said pointing to the mountain.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Caving In

**The Legend of Zelda: The Alliance**

****Authors Note** Guys please please please! review! It gives me inspiration to write more, tell me anything you think of my story, please and thank you!****

"What is this place?" Zeldette commented after they'd uncovered the sandy door, and stepped foot inside the old temple. She felt sorta uncomfortable in the ruins, they felt like they could cave in any moment. But in all honesty, what did she have to worry about? She would only pass through the wreckage, Shade wouldn't be so lucky.

"Spirit Temple." He said, leading her through sets of doors. The rooms where former enemies must have once been were now inhabited by nothing more than bones and bits of damaged armor. "If I remember correctly, the Witches are this way."

Zeldette nodded following him silently. She couldn't decide what she was more excited for; hopefully finding a solid form, or resurrecting her Master. She was beginning to worry however, that Shade never planned on keeping his part of the bargain, and she also began to realize that once their Master returned, there would only be room for one of them. In their minds, that's how it was anyway. She planned on it being her.

They stepped over the rubble of the temple that was once defeated by the Hero of Time. Eventually, they came to a large set of doors and Shade turned to Zeldette. "Fair warning: The Witches were the original resurrectors of Ganon. They made Ganondorf what he is today. They were actually quite a bit more powerful than him, in their day that is. They were sealed to this temple by Nabooru, the blasted Sage of Spirit. Over the years their powers have weakened, but they are not in any sense of the word weak." Zeldette scoffed.

"They can't lay a hand on me." She said smugly. "They probably can't even see-"

"Yes they can." He cut her off. She gave him an odd look. "The Hero of Time managed to defeat them, and they were spirits for a while, but eventually the regained all their power, restoring their solid form." Her glowing eyes lit up at his words. "And hopefully, we can find out how they did it, for you." She nodded, starting to get excited. maybe he was going to keep his par of the bargain. "They may not attack us, but I'm just preparing you."

"I can take care of myself." She snapped without thinking. He glared at her, and pushed open the large set of doors. There was a large platform in the middle of the room, but all was quiet. They scaled the square plat form, but once they reached the top. There was nothing to see.

"I-I don't understand." He said frustrated. Zeldette was beginning to wonder if he'd made the entire thing up. If they were so immortal and powerful, where were they now?

"Kotake!" A voice cooed from a corner of the room.

"Koume!" The other one sang from the opposite end.

"Do we have visitors my dearest sister?"

"Indeed we do!" The two appeared from the shadows, one behind Shade, one behind Zeldette.

"I sense an evil about the two of them! Tehe! What would they be doing here?" Koume cackled, examining the two.

"We're creations of Master Ganon, we have a favor to ask." The Shade responded calmly.

"Oooh." Kotake came up close to the Shade and touched him, causing him to pull away. "For being created by someone as handsome as Ganon, you're pretty ugly." She cooed. It took everything in Zeldette not to laugh at this.

Koume noticed it. "And you, why you're just a frail little spirit. Why would Ganon create something like you? I'd think he'd like his women a bit more, what's the word? Strong? Powerful?" The words cut at Zeldette like a knife.

"Are you done?" Zeldette hissed at the Witch, catching the other attention. "We want to resurrect our Master, and I need a true form. Can you help us or are you too busy wasting your next century in the temple because you're oh so powerful." Kotake flew up beside Koume and looked at her sister deviously. Zeldette noticed Shade shooting her a concerned look, but she brushed it off.

"Oh. We can help." The two let out a cackle that rang through the room. They placed their hands together, and began forming a rather large ball of green light. Shades' eyes widened, knowing this wasn't going to end up well. The two cast the spell at Puppet Zelda, and she was engulfed by the light for a brief moment. When the light faded, she stood on her feet, she felt the ground. She placed a hand on her face and felt the skin against her finger tips.

"Better? How do you, feel?" Koume asked, her smile fake as she batted her eyelashes.

"I can feel." Zeldette responded, still in disbelief.

"Good." Kotake answered. Zeldette didn't even have time to look up, when she felt herself being pricked with a thousand icicles as she was hit with Kotakes sudden spell. The pain brought her to her knees in agony. Screaming at the feeling.

"What's that? You're cold?" Koume hummed, throwing a ball of fire at the writhing girl. The freezing sensation was replaced with a burning. She felt as though she was being scarred, her new flesh burned away. But when she felt her face, it was intact. The spells; they were meant to torture until the point of pain when you chose to live no longer, and welcomed death.

"Stop it!" Shade shouted, his voice unheard over their cackles as they continued attacking Zeldette. At one point, they cast their spells at the same time, half of her being burned, half freezing. Her body couldn't decide the pain that was harder to endure. Her body was beginning to shut down. She no longer wanted to feel. "Enough!" He screamed.

The Witches turned to him, and Zeldette made an attempt to lift her head, but hadn't the strength. She just curled in a ball. "You don't want her to live. I can sense it." Kotake spoke, taunting him. "You planned to kill her yourself after your Master was resurrected. You don't care about her. So why is it you stop us?" Her voice, like her heart and powers was icy.

"Oh Kotake!" Koume hummed. "Can't you see! He wants to do the honors." A sly grin appeared on both their faces, and they eyed each other. "We'll help you resurrect your Master.." Koume began.

"If you can prove to be as evil as the Evil King himself, and kill her." The words rang through the room. Zeldette lifted her head in horror, looking at the three. She still felt pain coursing through every vein of her body. She caught Shades gaze, and shook her head at him. He was contemplating it, and she could tell. The Witches faces lit up, when he drew his sword, and approached the girl in agony.

"That's it.." Koume coaxed as he stood over Zeldette, sword at the ready.

"Sh-Shade. Please.." Zeldette's words trailed off as he lifted his sword above her, his eyes glowing their crimson red. The Witches closed in, watching closely. He caught Zeldettes gaze and winked, just before he swung the sword around decapitating Kotake. A loud shriek rang through the temple as Koume watched her sisters headless body soar, twisting through the air, into one of the walls.

"Kotake!" She cried. The Witch turned to Shade, her eyes raging in a blaze. He made an attempt to strike at her, but she moved from his path. She cast a flame that he hardly had time to dodge. She hissed as it slammed into the wall, extinguishing as it did. Koume cast another ball of fire, but this time, he repelled it with his sword. It slammed her in the chest, but she absorbed it and began to laugh. "You fool! You can't harm me with flames!"

This occurred to him only just now. You can't defeat one Witch, without the other. Koume could just absorb her own spells. He needed to think quickly. "If you're so powerful, why is it you only chose to attack with fire, an easily obtainable element." Her remarked. She was insulted, and pissed. He glanced up at the sinking in roof of the room as she began to farm a large purple spell, hopefully one that would do the trick. As she cast it, he deflected it up towards the roof, and with a loud crash.

"You couldn't have missed me any more!" She cackled, but was caught off guard as Shade smiled, then ran towards Zeldette, swinging her over his shoulder. "What're you doing?" She hissed as he climbed down the platform. She noticed at the last moment, a crack was forming in the roof, as the temple began to cave in. Zeldette was unconscious, and Shade was running as fast as he could manage through the temple, as it was caving in all around them.

He nearly tripped several times, but finally saw the main doors. He pressed himself against them, but they refused to budge. Sand must have collapsed, and blocked the doors. He began to panic. He tried harder to open the doors, but to no avail. Suddenly a cackling behind him caused him to turn. Koume came whizzing towards him, ready to cast a spell. The spell slammed against the doors as he dodged, and it busted them open, leaving a hole in the sand.

Shade, with Zeldette over his shoulder bolted from the temple, just as all at once it caved in, and they were hit with a wind of sand, that sent them flying forward. When he came to terms with reality, he approached Zeldette who lay a few feet away from him, still unmoving. As he reached her, he saw her new form beginning to fade, until she once again remained only a spirit. Koume must have been killed, and even though it wasn't for good, it undid the spell.

He collapsed beside her in the sand, the heat bearing down on them.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Keeping Promises

**The Legend of Zelda: The Alliance**

His eyes shot open when he felt a weight on his chest. Shade found himself staring wide-eyed up at Zeldette who straddled his form, her blade to his throat.

"You wanted me dead!" She shouted holding a glare as she pressed the sword closer against his dark neck. She was a mere spirit, but she still had a mass. Shade was beginning to think she could choose when she wanted to be more permeable and more solid. The worst part was, he couldn't touch her. She was still only a spirit, and his blade would only pierce the air. It was too easy for her to kill him.

"If you don't recall I'm the one who rescued you!" He responded annoyingly. She blinked a moment, not actually knowing this. "That's right. Do you not remember me turning the blade on Kotake?" He was a bit annoyed now. He saved her life, and for it he received a knife to his throat.

"It was true though wasn't it." She commented after a moment. "You wanted me dead." She paused, pulling her blade back a moment. He quickly slipped out from under her and found his feet, turning defensively on her.

"And you don't want the same fate for me?" He inquired, raising a brow at her. She didn't respond, but he knew her answer from that. "Like we said, this is a simple Alliance until we complete our part of the bargain. After that, you can make an attempt to slit my throat in my sleep, and don't you dare put it past me not to do the same. You know the blood lust we have; it's the way we're made. And neither of us will want to deal with each other, fighting for our Masters attention. Even if I want you dead; we have a deal. I keep my promises."

Zeldette was completely astonished by his blunt and honest answer. She nodded at him, sheathing her sword. "They weren't much help." She said after a moment, as he was looking over the ruins of the sandy temple. "The Witches."

"Yeah, I suggest we get out of here though. They don't stay dead for long. I don't want to be around when they come back." Shade said after a moment, and turned towards the desert entrance.

"What happens when they do return?" Zeldette questioned intriguingly.

"Well, I have two theories." He turned his gaze to her as he spoke. "When they return, they may not be able to cross the former perimeter of the temple, their original boundaries."

"And the other theory?" She pressed when he didn't continue soon after.

"The boundaries no longer exist, and they are going to be free from their former confines." His voice was hard, and serious. If they left the desert, they would wreak havoc on Hyrule; which wouldn't be so terrible considering it would make Hyrule better than its former state, but the Witches would be against her and Shade. They would most likely be murdered in this case.

"Let's hope for the first theory." Zeldette said as he turned his gaze back to the desert before them. Only one set of tracks was left behind, and they belonged to the Shade. "Where do we go next then?"

"No idea." He said honestly.

"There's this Poe." She said after a moment. "He's one of the more powerful of the undead, if we can track him down, we can question him."

"And where exactly do we find him?"

"Asking Poes in Hyrule field hasn't helped much, but that's my only hope." The Shade thought a moment.

"I wonder if we should ask the people of Hyrule; they may know more than-"

"Absolutely not." She cut him off. "We don't need the good. They would give us false answers, and send their useless Hylian Army after us. It's not worth it. They'd want us dead." Shade shot Zeldette a look.

"You have a burning hatred for the living, don't you?" He asked as the sun made his dark form shine a silvery colour. She kept her head held high, and didn't respond. "You used to be alive you know."

"And I was weak." She said harshly. He stopped and made an attempt to grab her shoulder, but his hand passed through her. She noticed this though, and reacted as though it hadn't.

"You haven't changed your mind about wanting to regain your solid form have you?" He questioned thoughtfully.

"I-I don't know what I want." She admitted. "Being able to murder again, the actual living rather than the undead, it's something I dream about every moment of every day. Being able to feel my Masters touch, to feel the earth beneath my feet; of course I want that. The pain however." Her gaze faltered. "Back with the Witches, I haven't felt pain since that short time that I was alive, using the Princess's body. Feeling it so intensely, so quick, I wasn't ready. I don't think I'm ready to go back."

Realizing how much she had just opened up to Shade, she took off at a quick pace before he could even give her a response. _How can I be so foolish? He just admitted he wanted me dead after this was over, why was I showing him weakness?_ After a while of walking, the two found themselves back in Hyrule Field. They'd decided their best bet was to make their way to the Kakariko Graveyard. If they needed help from the dead, they'd find it there.

Watching Zeldette walk before him, something occurred to the Shade. She couldn't kill him, he would always survive as long as the Hero did. Even if he were to be killed by the Hero, he would simply be banished from this world, and could find a way to return like he did before. He was just as immortal as the Witches. He held back his grin the best he could; when the Alliance came to an end, whatever may happen, he would always prevail over the Puppet.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chasing Poes

****Authors Note** Okay guys, short chapter wee~ The next chapter should be much longer. But here you go. Please read and REVIEW!****

**The Legend of Zelda: The Alliance**

The Puppet Spirit led the way to Kakariko Village. Night had fallen by the time they reached the small native town. This was good for several reasons. It was easier for Shade to go un-noticed, and they would be more likely to find some answers in the graveyard. The residence would be asleep, and the two wouldn't have to fight their blood lust at the sight of the living good.

Zeldette glanced back at Shade. The look on his face was starting to concern her. Ever since they'd left the desert, he'd sorta trailed behind, keeping a steady crimson eye on her. It was starting to bother her. "What?" He asked when he saw her eyes meeting his.

"..Nothing." She answered coldly, turning her gaze forward again as they continued to the graveyard. Upon entering it, they saw a Poe wandering in the far corner, along with several keese flying in the opposite direction, bothered by the twos evil presence. The Poe also must have sensed them, for her turned to them the moment they set foot on the grave land.

"Mistress Ze-"

"Shut up!" Zeldette cut him off as she approached him at a fast pace. Her rage surprised Dark Link as she seized the Poe's throat, causing his lantern to crash to the ground in a small blaze. Zeldette pushed him against the gravestone. "I have a few questions for you. You will answer them wisely, and you may roam this world another day." Zeldette snapped, gritting her sharp teeth at the weak ghost.

"Y-yes." The Poe stammered.

"Good." Zeldette grinned. "The Poe most powerful, where can I find him?" Zeldette was mainly putting on the show for Dark Link. If he had any thoughts in his head, or planned to try anything, she wanted to intimidate him. Show him how evil she could be.

"Th-The Hidden Village." The Poe answered. She tightened her grip starting to crush the Poe's spirit. "Behind the largest building-" He squeaked. "There's a hole. Drop down it, and you will find the Poe you seek."

"And the power to resurrect, it is possible?" She inquired, her golden eyes staring down his eye sockets.

"Yes." Zeldette released him and she turned, Shade beside her. After a moment he glanced at her, seeing a spell forming in her palm.

"What're yo-" She turned suddenly, casting the ball of purple haze at the Poe. The moment it hit him, he turned to dust. "Why did you do that?!" Shade asked, appalled at her action. Zeldette turned to him, her eyes wicked, her grin malicious.

"I couldn't help it." She whispered deviously, then began walking, leaving him standing still not far behind.

_What is she playing at? _Shade asked himself, narrowing his eyes at the ghostly spirit gliding away.

There was silence as they made their way to the Hidden Village. Puppet Zelda knew her way around Hyrule easily, but Shade followed her along the new land. Had he not had the revelation before, he probably would be a bit concerned following someone as sinister as her to an unfamiliar area, but he was unafraid. More curious really as to why she had acted that way back at the graveyard. Surely, he had anger built up inside him as well, and his will to kill was strong; but he wouldn't kill something ignorant and naive that had helped them like that Poe. He was starting to wonder if something had caused her to act like this back there.

"We're here." She said coldly as they approached a mountain pass. The passage to the village had been blocked up until recently when the Hero broke through the rocks blocking the path. Dark Link followed her as she glided through it. Once it was in sight, she glanced around, expecting to see spirits of those who once lived in the old village, but even the village was dead to the non-living. No torches were lit, so the moonlight was all that illuminated the small mountain village.

"That must be it." Shade said, pointing to a rather large building towards the back of the villages. Zeldette nodded, and the continued towards it. They circled the building, even though Zeldette could have easily passed through it; she chose to be courteous of Shades solid form.

They found the large hole in the ground near a bundle of bushes. Shade slowly lowered himself into the earth, and Zeldette followed a few moments after. There was a faint light coming from the end of underground cave. "Don't murder him." Shade whispered. Puppet Zelda chuckled lightly and began walking towards the light. She turned her head slightly back, using one golden eye to look at Shade.

"Don't tell me what to do." She taunted. As she closed in on the Poe, disappointment came over her as she noticed it looked no different than the weak little Poe she'd seen back at the graveyard. Rage came over her and her eyes flamed. She raised her hand, the familiar purple haze engulfing it. Dark Link snatched her wrist, causing her to lose her concentration and the spell to fade.

She shot him an angry look. "Don't." He commanded, no staring her down. She shook her arm free from him, just as the Poe turned to them.

The Poe appeared suddenly close to them. "Master.." It spoke, catching both Shade and Zeldette off guard. "..Visitors." Zeldette and Shade exchanged a confused look as the Poe vanished. A creaking noise came from the dark wall behind where the Poe had resided just before. They now realized it was a stone door. A figure in a dark purple robe appeared from behind the door. Shade and Zeldette remained still as the figure approached.

One crimson eye shown from beneath the hood, and a large scepter with a ruby at the top gleamed through the darkness. As he came closer Shade recognized him. He stared at him a moment to be sure. Yes, the figure was clearly from his time. "So it's you who have been murdering my Poe's throughout Hyrule." The Poe Collector spoke to Zeldette. She smirked, making an obvious attempt to seam innocent.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Orb of Din

**Legend of Zelda: The Alliance**

The stone door closed behind them as Shade and Zeldette entered the Poe Collectors chamber in the back of the underground cave.

"We're-"

"I know why you're hear." The Collector spoke, cutting off Shade. "I've been watching you two for a while now. I started getting suspicious after my Poe's began disappearing." He eyed, Zeldette, who smirked guiltily at him.

"Then can you help us?" Shade inquired, a bit annoyed after having been interrupted.

"Possibly." The Collector answered simply, making his way to a rather fancy looking throne near the far wall. There were three torches in the room. Two on either side of his throne, the other near the entrance. Other than the few sources of light, the room was dim.

"I was expecting a Poe, more powerful than others, no more intelligent however. So you're a pleasant surprise. I've never heard of you." Zeldette commented, as the Collector took a seat.

"You're not supposed to. You're friend here knows me however." Zeldette turned to Shade, questing him with her eyes.

"He's from my time. When Ganondorf took control over Hyrule, he owned a Poe collection business in the Market." Dark Link explained.

"Heh, my business did quite well thanks to the Hero. I now have thousands "of Poe's under my command thanks to him."

"Why create an army of Poe's?" Shade asked, thinking it was a rather stupid idea.

"Poe's spirits never die. Unless, however your friend here gets a hold of them. They're spirits return to me, and I restore their ghostly form." He explained.

Zeldette perked up at the thought of being able to restore a spirits form. "How do you restore their form?" She asked hopefully.

He gestured to his scepter. "With this. And no, before you ask it's not the same as restoring a solid form to a spirit. I can give them ghostly forms, not nearly as complex, not nearly as stable. That's already what you have." He explained.

"Then what can you do." She snapped harshly, disappointed.

"You're attitude won't do well with me." The Collector said. "I'll put up more of a fight than my Poe's. You think you're untouchable as a spirit, you're wrong." Shade glanced at Zeldette when he said this. "Resurrection, that I do know of."

"Would we be able to bring Ganondorf back?" Shade asked, returning his gaze to the Collector.

"With difficulty, I do believe so."

"How?" Zeldette mumbled through her gritted teeth.

"With the blood of his destroyer. Something that belonged to him. Something he desires. And this." The Collector lowered his hood, exposing his face. He was young, but his scars aged him. He did have a green eye, that shone normally beside the crimson orb. He reached his hand upward, and curled his fingers around the orb. It looked rather gruesome as he detached the temporary eye from it's socket. Where the orb once was, now resided a dark hole. "This is the Orb of Din. The Poe who guards the Spirit temple was once a Gerudo, one of their Kings. Din blessed him with the stone Herself. It's powers are strong, so I am weary to give such to the likes of you. Ganondorf and I however have a deal, like we had in the past. Once this world is in ruins, I can return to the surface."

He held out his hand, and Zeldette approached him. "I'll take it." Dark Link hissed passing Zeldette. He slipped the orb in his tunic; Zeldette's cat-eye'd-glare didn't phase him.

"If it's not returned to me however once he is resurrected, I'll come for you." Something about his threat actually concerned the two. They may have been untouchable, but he knew things they didn't. Zeldette having a weakness in her spirit form, he may have been bluffing, but it still concerned her. "The ritual must be performed at his death sight." The Collector added as the two made their way back to the entrance of the cave, beyond the stone door.

The Poe Collector grinned, and the Poe from just outside the door appeared beside him. "They're going to kill each other." He mumbled to the Poe, coaxing it to come closer. "And as long as their in range of that stone..." He ran his hand over the Poe's head, stroking it as one would do a pet. "What fine Poe's they will make under my control."

* * *

"How are we going to manage to get the Hero's blood?" Zeldette asked as they passed through the hidden village.

"Leave that to me." Shade responded. "To find what belonged to him, we'll have to return to the dessert to find the ruins of the Gerudo's Fortress. Hopefully something of his remains. The Witches however, may have returned by now. That will be a problem. What does he desire, or love?"

"Me." Zeldette responded arrogantly, her gaze challenging him to argue with her response.

"Full of yourself much?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jealous much?" She responded smugly. He shook his head. She was a fool. He decided to say no more however, when she found out, the disappointment would be reward enough.

"We'll find the Hero first." Shade directed. "Any idea where to find him?"

"Ordon Village."

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
